Misdirections
by such-theatrics
Summary: Vacation getaway, sorta. kagsess. lem.
1. Miscommunication

A/n: **I really do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it.**

Kagome was not sure where she was, it was barely dark, but the city's lights made it not as omnious. She was nervous, not really sure where to go, and too annoyed to call Miroku for directions- her old highschool buddy would probably laugh at her then rub it in her face for days. "Kagome are you sure you have the directions?"

"Yes Miroku." damn herself.

The town's dense lights began to thin out, the buildings smaller. She accelerated to match the traffic flow. She remembered the gist of the directions on her kitchen counter, she also remembered Miroku's house number. She didn't remember the damn way. There weren't as many cars, it was getting a bit late. After all how many cars would be out on a Sunday night in Louisville, Kentucky?

She heard a siren. _Someone's in trouble..._ she laughed. Kagome kept driving for a minute, the siren was still close, _that's odd_. She looked in the mirror, and quickly pulled over. The cop behind her did the same.

Kagome turned on the over head light and put her hands on the steering wheel, just so the man knew she didn't have any other intentions. Miroku was a police officer, he taught her it was best to turn on the light and keep your hands in sight so the policemen wouldn't feel as threatened. By the looks of the man coming up to her window- he wouldn't feel threatened by anything. His long bleached white hair was held back in a black thong tie. His black uniform contrasted nicely against his tan skin and gold eyes. He had a black cord around his neck, holding something she couldn't see. She rolled down her window.

"Can I help you?"

"You were speeding." He was curt, but his voice made her shiver, it sounded like chocolate.

"I didn't notice."

"Then perhaps you should pay attention." He preceeded to scribble on a pink sheet of paper. "I assume you are a visitor."

"Yes, how did you-"

"Your license plate." Sesshomaru smirked. This girl was obviously scared. Albeit a very sexy girl.

"Oh. right."

"May I see your license and registration?"

"Yes of course." Kagome leaned over to her glove box. Sesshomaru did not fail to notice how well her pink sweater clung to her. Her long black hair slid over her shoulder covering her ample breasts. It had been a while since Sesshomaru had been this enticed by a woman.

Kagome handed him the documents and her license. He studied, almost smiling to find out she was 23, only two years younger then himself.

"Ma'am are you having trouble finding your way?" kagome sighed at least she could get some anonymous help.

"Yes actually. I'm trying to get to 809 Tidewater Ct." Sesshomaru nodded, he knew exactly where that was. He flipped the page he was writing on. Perhaps this woman didn't need to pay the government for getting lost. He proceeded to write directions on the un-ticket.

"Since you are not from around here, i'll let you off. Here are some directions. Also I don't normally suggest this but would you like to grab some dinner while you are in town?"

"I would love that." Sesshomaru smelled her want, it matched his own.

"Excellent. I will follow you to Tidewater to make sure you find it ok, my handwriting is not the best." Kagome smiled brilliantly. Sesshomaru returned quickly to his car, shutting the door and taking a deep breath. His friend had recently come out to play, he was lucky his stomach came up to her jeep's window. He started the car, hoping she didn't suddenly remember that the directions were not correct.

* * *

Kagome smiled, damn that man was sexy. He hadn't gotten her phone number, maybe when she got to Miroku's she could give it to him. She drove in silence, comforted with the officer's headlights in her rearview mirror. After 20 minutes she came to the end of the officer's directions, and the end of the road. It was a dead end of an unfinished development. Maybe the officer had misheard her. he was coming to her window. She rolled it down. 

"Officer-"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru where are we?"

"Kagome do you want me?"

"Excuse me?" She blushed.

"You heard me perfectly well. We have a friend in common, Ms. Higurashi. Miroku just so happened to call me when you two hung up. He told me an interesting tid bit about you and your last boyfriend." Kagome blushed even harder. Exactly what had that dork told? "Don't worry, it was nothing bad, only he said you were looking for someone to cheer you up."

"So you take me to some deserted dead end road?"

"No, I took you to my cabin." He gestured to the dirt path she'd missed. "It's another half mile, but technically I could have you in my custody if you refuse. I was told you needed cheering."

"Of what kind?"

"Nothing of that sort. But you never did answer my question, but I was only curious. Sango is coming to see you in the morning. She was planning to be at Miroku's tonight, so I doubt she'll be here until noon tomorrow."

"Oh."

" So?"

"I guess?"

"Good, no handcuffs. Straight ahead and I will be right behind you. You should call Miroku first though."


	2. Welcome

a/n: thank you to Kagome2691, SakuraPunk, Saya010 and Savewolf the angel of death. I decided to change the storyline(aka make it have one). Thank you for sticking with me!!! To everyone else just joining me enjoy!!

Kagome pulled up to a small log cabin set farther back then she expected. It was small, but not tiny, actually it was the size of her old house when she still lived with her parents. The so called friend of a friend pulled up next to her and proceeded to haul his tall frame out of the drivers side door. Strolling over to her door he opened it and popped the trunk.

"How gentlemanly." He failed to notice the sarcasm.  
"Welcome. I guess. This is my, and Miroku's, gettaway house. We use it when we need to chill. My brother comes around occasionally when he is on this side of the continent, but its mostly just guys, so sorry for the mess. Miroku has no regard for me. Actually you are the first girl to ever sleep here longterm in her own bed." he smiled, his right eyebrow cocked just slightly higher than it's twin. Perfectly symmetrical black twin.  
"I take it that's a compliment?"  
"That depends."  
"Fluffball has jokes."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What? I said you have jokes"  
"No, you said fluffball. Last time I checked, I wasn't fluffy."  
"So?"  
"So, it's weird. Don't call me that, you can call me Sesshomaru."  
"Well I need a nickname for you . Sesshomaru is too long, since I don't know you yet, let's just stick with fluffball."  
"Let's not. How old are you supposed to be?" Kagome's snide remark was lost to her bags in Sesshomaru's hands and Sesshomaru's back. His well defined, toned back, even through a shirt.  
"Thank you?" Kagome stood for a moment. The slight wind was pulling at her pink sweater, which was a relief, despite the dark. She should be unsettled that she was going into a perfect strangers house, who happened to be a cop (sexy cop), in the middle of nowhere. In accordance with cliche, she wasn't.  
"While you are starring at my ass, will you at least do something productive and grab your purse?" he called from the door.  
"I wasn't starring at your ass."  
"But now it will bug you that you weren't. Seriously though, my bag quota is two. You might want to think about calling Miroku." Kagome nearly laughed, sure she was dreaming, except she wasn't. And he was right, she was annoyed she hadn't gotten a look at his ass. She grabbed her purse and shut the car door, running to the cabin- hoping he hadn't locked her out.

law and order : dun dun 

"You did what?" Kagome was sitting in the only "acceptable room in the house", which apparently was Sesshomaru's. The dark walls surprised her, the wood had been stained mahogony colored, and the dark red bed cover was very chilling. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru was right, it was the only clean room in the bunch.  
"Had a little bit of fun with you. Besides Sesshomaru is good company. Aparently in more ways than one, so i've heard. " Kagome seemed to be doing quite a bit of blushing lately.  
"I freaking thought I was being arrested."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"The problem, Miroku, is you told a complete stranger to me, about me coming into town, needing cheering about an ex-boyfriend. Then being taken to this house, and now I have no clue where I am, hardly anything about your cop friend, and even less about what is going on."  
"No need to be stressed."  
"Oh boo."  
"I thought you of all people wouldn't be scared of a police man. And I thought you promised to not call me cop, or him. You used to be a 'cop' too once upon a time."  
"Not really. I never finished the academy actually. I was recruited half way through."  
"Still."  
"Still nothing. Look Miroku, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Actually Kagome, you won't."  
"What?!"  
"I sortof neglected to mention I am in Illinois right now. Chicago actually."  
"So you were just going to let me come here to no one?"  
"Not originally, I just got called up here last week."  
"You set me up!"  
"Obviously." Kagome was almost afraid to ask her next question.  
"Is Sango coming here in the morning?"  
"What? hmmm? can't hear you, gotta go_." CLICK  
_"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"  
"I take it you called Miroku." Sesshomaru was standing in her, well his door.  
"Yes, he set me up. I took an entire three weeks off work (which was not easy considering my line of work) to come relax and hang out with him."  
"He'll be back soon."  
"And you. You agreed to this!"  
"He said you were cute."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No. What is your line of work anyways."  
"I can't believe this."  
"Believe it. But really, what is your line of work."  
"If you must know I'm a counterterrorist analyst with the CIA."  
"Impressive."  
"No, it's nerve racking. What's for dinner."  
"Mood swing?"  
"Shut up, if I'm stuck here, I'm not just going hungry."  
"You won't." She stood up and walked towards him, when she got close enough he grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around pinning her to the wall. His eyes were smoldering as he leaned forward and kissed the base of her neck. His lips moved to her chin before kissing her lips squarely. "For anything."


	3. Welcome pt 2

a/n: I really haven't decided exactly where I'm going with this but it's kind of fun. anyways thanks to: S.p.O.d. , cody101 and Kagome2691. I love reviews, so wether flames (please no kag/sess haters - don't read the story in the first place) or encouragement it's wonderful. Plus if you reviewed the story last chapter I mention you, so you get kinda famous. only not. yay incentive!!!

* * *

Kagome felt drugged, it took half a second for her to realize he had stopped kissing her.  
"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded, he smiled baring alarmingly canine teeth. 

"Kissing you."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"What, you didn't like it?"

"That's not the point. The point is-"

"The point is you need to be cheered up and it just so happens I do too. No commitment, no strings attached. Besides, you are in my room."

"Because you said it was the only suitable room in the house."

"Problem is that is the best bed too, and I want it." he nodded his head in the general vicinity of the very large, very comfy bed.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Kagome could not do this. She had met this man tops 4 hours ago, never mind the bed.

"Really? Go for it." his face was impassive but Kagome could have sworn she had seen him smirk. She paused, she really wanted that bed, and something else, but she had morals. Then again she was a bit too comfortable between his chest and the wall.

"Sesshomaru, I just met you, I know nothing about you, I am one of the top officers in my division, and I-"

"and I am one of the top officers in the city, I just met you, I know a little about you, and we have a reliable good friend in common."

"I would't say he's entirely good." Kagome smiled, Miroku may have good intentions, a good heart, and a healthy sex drive but that didn't necessarily mean he had good actions. Sesshomaru snickered, and Kagome realized this very tall man still had her pinned to his bedroom wall.

"Maybe later." His eyebrows cocked.

"Later?"

"As in I don't have anyone unless they show me they are good enough." He pushed her against the wall harder, the pressure on her lungs to breathe was more labored, but she couldn't notice that, suddenly she wished she was up for one night stands. "Put me down... Or let me go," he didn't budge, his pale mouth was threatening to turn into a smile, "fine, unpin me please, sir." he shrugged, making her even more aware of how well toned his chest was. He moved, and she could breathe- unfortunately.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you." He put his hands back up against the wall over her head, she felt caged under his arms, but not terribly so. "Then again, thank you." he smiled and left the room, leaving her heart thundering against her practically bruised ribcage.

* * *

_Goddamn. What was he doing?_ Sesshomaru had not acted like this since he was in college. At least not had a guest over and then attempt to seduce the guest the moment he saw them, which included in the car. Miroku had not lied when he said his highschool friend was gorgeous, and talented. And prove himself? Really? 

"Hey if you want dinner it's getting cold." he called down the hallway without need. She appered in the doorway still in her pink sweater that seemed to be out to get him.

"A man can cook?" she smirked."

"I don't count, I'm not your ordinary man."

"So I've noticed." She didn't break her striking blue eyes from his gold ones until he blinked. He was caught slightly off guard, he always won staring contests.

"It's only spaghetti with alfredo."

"Even better, gormet." He almost cracked a smile while he turned to open the black cabinets.

"Plates and bowls in here. Cups in this one," he grimaced at the mismatched dining ware, "In here is the silverware. Pick your poison in the fridge." He himself grabbed a white plate, green mug and a plastic fork, and proceeded to pile the italian cuisine onto his plate.

"This really is a male household, isn't it." He grimaced noticeably.

"It's Miroku's fault."

"That it's a man's house? You aren't a man as well?"

"That the place is messy."

"Oh." He set his plate down and stalked to the fridge. Her petite form still hadn't moved from the edge of the small dining room table with simple wood chairs. He grabbed a Mountain Dew and walked to her. With one cold hand that he placed on the back of her neck, he pulled her forward so his nose almost touched hers. He smiled to feel the slight shiber of her body under his fingertips, which had instantly burrowed themselves in her silky black hair. He was almost tempted to run his fingers through it, but the point was to drive her mad.

"The food isn't poison, Kagome. Just the drinks." He pulled his head back and dropped his hand, and moved to grab his mug off the table. While he transfered the caffineated drink, he couldn't help wathcing her get her dinner. _Jesus Christ- the woman could turn on a brick wall. _When she sat down, he couldn't help but appreciate the sweater she was wearing even more. The neckline barely skimed the top of her breasts very delicately. He wanted to trace the neckline with his mouth.

"What are you thinking about? You were just staring off into space." He wanted to assure her he was not looking at space.

"I was thinking about going back to work next week. I don't really want too."

"Do we ever?" He laughed.

"Probably not."

"Too bad, I was hoping you were thinking about what you were going to do to show me you were worth my... time."

"You were wrong," Entirely, "But I'm listening."

"Good. Tomorrow we are going to lunch with some of my old friends. I told them I was bringing one of my policeman friends, and luckily- you'll do."

"I'm glad I'm a satisfactory alternative."

"You have to behave like a civil person. At least not Miroku." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm still sleeping on the couch?"

"Unless you want to be excessively warm tonight yes."

"Fine."

"If you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Am I really still sleeping on the couch?" she sighed.

"Well, you could sleep in Mirok-"

"Nevermind. Nevermind. I'll take the couch." Sesshomaru laughed, this was his idea of fun. She glanced at the plain black clock above the window.

"It's 11:45." he nodded.

"The night is young."

"And I'm going to bed."

"But we've barely gotten to know each other. Besides, I could keep you awake."

"Welcome to the egotistical cheese factory."

"We also specialize in sausage."

"Are you kidding?" her voice squeaked.

"It's Miroku talking." What on earth was wrong with him? She stood up, taking her now empty plate with her. She grabbed his plate too and took it to the sink. She quirted some soap on a sponge and turned on the water.

That was a nice scene- calm down buddy. Sesshomaru shook his head, he needed a shower. She stood and grabbed his mug and empty Mountain Dew can and slowly walked over to where she was rinsing the plates. He wrapped both arms around her and placed his mug in the sink. She froze while he rinsed out his can as well.

"We recycle." he said, and didn't move for a moment.

"g-good," she squeaked, " that's good." Sesshomaru laughed and stepped back.

"There are blankets and extra pillows in the closet next to the TV. Goodnight. Oh, and there is another shower in Miroku's room" He exited the room quickly, listening to the sink still on. He imagined Kagome was trying to remember how to breathe.

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him. Despite the uncomfortable wanting he had for the girl, it had been a fairly enjoyable dinner. He walked into his bathroom and turned the shower to steaming, and pulled off his shirt. It was then when he remembered Kagome hadn't had anything to drink.

* * *

Kagome could not get comfortable. The couch was too... leathery, too squishy, and it was like sleeping on the cold side of the pillow. Her hair was slightly damp from the shower, she wondered how long it took Sesshomaru's hair to dry- she hadn't heard a hair dryer. 

She felt like she had known the sexy police officer for more then just a few hours. He was funny, sexy, interesting, hott, really nice, and sexy. And his hair was gorgeous. He'd had it tied back into a low ponytail that reached to the middle of his back. What did he wear to bed? _Stop it Kags._ But he was very pretty. She could just look into his room to find out. She didn't know what she was doing but somehow she was walking and nearly too his door. And surely she must have lost her memory when she nudged it open.


	4. Wrong door?

a/n: I'm getting 3 reviews a chapter, it's kinda funny. Anyways thanks to Kagome 2691, animegirl2005, and nekoinukid.

She nudged the door open with her toes, careful not to go in head first. The room was completely black, she could barely make out the edge of the bed, but her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. She stepped inside when she had a better bearing on her surroundings, but was careful to not hit the door.

"Did you need something?"

"No, sorry, wrong door." Kagome quickly turned around, the lump in the bed shouted after her.

"Bull shit."

"Excuse me?" Kagome squeaked, peering back into the room, the lithe cop was sitting up in the bed, that much she could tell.

"I said bull shit. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." he laid back down and Kagome went back to her couch. _Damnit, really smooth Kagome. Wrong door his nice ass._ She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and buried her head in the pillows, breathing in the soothing leather scent. Until she couldn't breathe and a rather heavy Sesshomaru was content to not move from his recently acquired spot on top of her.

"Grt ouf."

"What was that Kagome?"

"Grt ouf!"

"I don't think so, we both need to relax and I know that secretly you do want this so I won't be listening to you." He bent down and nibbled the back of her neck, trailing quick kisses up to her ear and breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She shuddered underneathe him and he smiled, licking the shell of her ear and blowing on it. He quickly got off of her and pulled her up as well dumping the blanket onto the hardwood floor. Her perked breasts were highly defined under her tank top and her short shorts showed her long legs. He pinned her against the fireplace wall, her hands above her head.

"You have two choices. Right here, or the bedroom. Right here and you have to cook me breakfast. The bedroom, you have to undress me."

"Second choice." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome full on the mouth and then half way dragging her to his dark room. He flipped the switch and stood in the middle of the room in flannel pants and a white shirt. He raised his eyebrows.

"Go ahead." She tentatively walked forward and placed her hand on his chest. She ran her fingertips to the bottom of his shirt and inched it up, scraping her nails against his six pack as she went. She kissed him and nipped his bottom lip, teasing him, inching away before coming back for the full kiss. Her fingers combed his happy trail and she pulled the shirt higher until their lips had to part. He flung his shirt into a corner.

Before she could kiss him again, he lifted her up and tossed her on the bed, she bounced lightly before grabbing his arms to pull him down to her. He smiled and moved his body squarely on top of hers, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling slightly. Her arched back pressed her breats against his chest, causing them to groan simultaneously. She wrapped her legs around his and rolled them onto his back, so she could pull his flannel pants to his ankles. Air sucked between her lips when she saw what nature had blessedly endowed him with. long, thick and noticeably hard, she giggled and before he could protest, lightly massaged his rod.

The feeling of her hand on him was insane. Of course he'd had women before, but never as interesting as Kagome. he watched her run her fingers up and down him, brushing the pad of her thumb over his tip, making him close his eyes in ecstasy. And then making him groan when she took him into her mouth, in and out, faster and with more pressure.

He yanked her hair and pulled her up to his chest, tearing her shirt off and then hooking his fingers around her shorts and panties, pushing them down so quickly she barely had time to kick them off before he flipped her over and thrust himself deep inside of her. She cried out and he paused, long enough until Kagome began to push back and encourage him, digging her nails into his back, drawing half moons of blood.

"Damnit Sess, is that all you have?" He glared at her.

"You want more girl?"

"Harder. Now." He pulled her left leg to his shoulder and slammed home.

"Can your little body take it harder?"

"Yes sesshomaru, drive it into me. you can't make it hard enough" he picked up speed. In, out, the sweat making the sheets cling to his feet and calves. She screamed in climax and he quickly followed.

"Hard enough for you darlin?" Sesshomaru purred, puttin gon a texan accent. Kagome laughed and pushed him to the side and lifted herself off of him. The friction still hurt after the sex.

"It's only 3 in the morning. We still have time for the living room neh?" Sesshomaru laughed as she got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

A/N: This has been nagging for me to finish. my god I don't understand how romance novelists do this for a living. Honestly it makes me cringe afterwards, not that I don't have fun writing it.


End file.
